Mikeys Battle
by Lunamayn
Summary: When Donny finds something lurking in Mikeys blood, it brings the whole team to their knees. The turtles must band together in their darkest hour.(1st in the TMNT Tragedy Series, next will be Raphs Struggle)
1. Chapter 1

"Donny?" Mikey's small and frail voice called for his older brother. "Im here buddy, what do you need?" Dons hands wrapped around those of his sweet baby brother. "Did, didI beat it Donny?" His voice was raspy and seemed so distant. Tears sprung up in Dons eyes as he nodded, "Yea, Mikey. You beat it." Raph and Leo watched from the hallway, pained looks on their faces. "Yea little brother, you beat it." Both brothers whispered together.

Six months earlier Donny had been walking around his lab. He had noticed Michelangelo being slightly more sluggish and tired, and had decided to do a few tests. "Mikey come on! You aren't getting out of this. Its been two months now, we cant keep putting this off." He had readied his syringes and had his petri dish and microscope out as well. Mikey slowly stumbled into his brothers lab, "Okay, where do you want me?" His words seemed slurred to Donny, "Right there." Don pointed towards the chair in the corner. "Fine." Mikey plopped down, being to tired to say anything else. "Want me to do the shots now or later?" Don grabbed the first syringe. "Now I guess. Lets just get this over with." Mikey cringed as Donny drew two samples of blood. "Okay Mikey, you can stop being a baby." Donny smiled at his little brother. "Hey, at least I'm not afraid of bugs." Mikey snickered alongside his brother. Raphs spiteful voice rang out, "I heard that chuckle head!" Donny turned his doctor mode back on as he began to question Michelangelo, "Alright Mikey, whats been plaguing you recently?" Mikey's bright blue eyes sparkled as he began to list off his symptoms, "Well, I've been tired a lot, and I guess I just feel achy all over." After putting his little brother threw a few more tests, Donny dismissed him. Upon checking his notes, Mikey had lost a considerable amount of weight, roughly 20 pounds. How had he not noticed this? His little brothers blood pressure was higher than it should be. Donny shook his head, the symptoms that his sweet and innocent little brother was displayed was alarming. There was only way of confirming Don's biggest fear. Donny rushed over and started the analysis of Mikeys blood. The bloodwork analysis took longer than expected, but finally Don was given the report. Mikey had a high amount of white blood cells, and his red blood cell count was down. Donny could feel tears threatening to run as he slowly got up from his chair. He laid everything down and began to plot out their course of action. He couldn't bring himself to say the word, the word that would change all of their lives. He shook his head and called for Mikey to come back down, he had to locate the source of the horrible disease that could possibly ravage his little brothers body in mere months. "Ya called Donny?" Mikey peaked his head around the corner, the brightness in his eyes held unfathomably deep innocence. "Yea, I need to stick with you with about twenty needles." Mikeys eyes grew to be as large as dinner plates, but slowly agreed. "I'll put you under so you wont feel anything." This seemed to calm Mikey down just a little.

The next day Donny had located the exact location of the disease, his lymph nodes. Don began his research on treatments, knowing full well this particular form could spread easily. This wasn't something he could just play off, but who should he tell first? Raph? Nah, Raph would take it to harshly and he'd go off the deep end. Mikey himself? He couldn't bare to be the one who told Mikey the news. Leo would blame it on himself because he's the eldest brother and would think he hadn't protected Mikey enough. "Something troubles you my son?" Master Splinter had snuck into Donatellos lab. "Yes Sensei, its about Mikey." Master Splinter merely nodded before he lay his hand on Dons shoulder, "Tell me everything." Don sobbed through his explanation, giving him all the terrible details about how he thought Mikey had months to live if he wasn't properly treated. Splinter forced Donatello to look at him then, "My son, your brother is strong, he will make it." Donny felt a particularly violent sob rack through his body, "What if I cant administer it properly Sensei?" Splinter merely shook his head as he soothed his son, "You are a brilliant young man, I know you can save Michelangelo." Donny looked away, ashamed at the fact he didn't believe he could. The shadows of his lab concealed another turtle, his mask wet with tears. Don barely noticed his presence until he saw the flash of red. "Raph?" Donny could hardly believe the hot head had heard it all. Raph slunk from the shadows, the silence of his motions compared to that of a mouse. He looked Don right in the eye and whispered, "You gotta save our lil' bro, Donny. You just have to." The two brothers fell together in a moment of silence, each terrapin drawing strength from the others mere presence. The three mutants looked between each other before the picked themselves up and located Leo.

"What do you guys want?" Their fearless leader lay in the center of the room meditating. The energy Leo was picking up from his brothers was that off a shocking and searing pain, orange in color. "Whats wrong with Mikey?" Leo's eyes shot open as he came to face his brothers. "Leo, Mikey, Mikey has..." Don couldn't bring himself to say it, not again. The word kept getting stuck in his throat. He looked to his family for assistance. Raph fell to the ground, his face in his hands. Don came to rest beside him, the energy of the room changed to that off fear. Leo didn't know what was going on, but he knew at this point his brothers needed him and he happily obliged. "My sons, we mustn't worry, Michelangelo will be fine." The old rats hands rested upon Raph and Leo's shoulders. "But first, we need to warn your brother of the long battle he has ahead of him." Leo, not knowing what was going on, was the first to pick himself up. "Come on Donny, whatever this is, Mikey has the right to know." Don and Raphs teary faces looked to their leader and nodded. "Does anyone know where the little screw ball is hidin?" Raph asked, immediately kicking himself for calling Mikey names. "Yes, I believe Michelangelo to be in the den playing video games." Master Splinters face held no emotion, but his voice was hollow and scarred. Just as Master Splinter had said, the boys found Mikey resting on the couch playing some ridiculous game. "Hey Mike, ya got anytime to spare?" Raphs voice quivered violently. He seemed so normal, but yet if you looked close enough there were many subtle differences. His usual upbeat attitude was slightly less prominent, his movements seemed dragged out and pained, and the skin around his eyes was almost yellowish. Now that Raph knew he couldn't help but notice all the things Mikey had probably been trying to hide. "Sure, since when did you guys trade faces with horses?" Don looked at all of his brothers and realized Mikey to be right, none of them showed a hint of happiness. They all seemed so distraught and helpless, as if there was a dire situation ahead and this terrified Mikey. "Mikey, I promise this is going to be alright. We'll be here for you every step of the way, and no matter what happens you'll always be our little brother." Don gently sat down beside the orange clad turtle. Mikeys eyes grew wide in terror, "What do you guys mean? Did I do something wrong?" Raph shook his head violently as he to came to reside by his baby brother, "No Mikey, you did everything right." The deep green turtle brought his younger sibling in for a hug, cherishing every moment of it. Leo finally pieced it all together, an agonizing roll of sorrow passed through him before he knelt at Mikeys feet, "I should've been more supportive of you Mikey, I should be able to protect you from things like this." Finally Master Splinter hobbled up to his youngest son, "Michelangelo, you must draw upon our energies now more than ever. The battle you face will be dangerous and filled with ups and downs. You must be prepared to fight this with every fiber of your being." Master Splinters deep and gentle brown eyes held Mikeys light blue ones captive as someone finally said the word.

Suddenly Mikey no longer felt tired, all he felt was rage. A boiling pit of emotions he refused to let go. Mikey bolted up from the couch and turned to face his family. "If this is some kind of joke to you guys, its sick and wrong!" Mikey spat at them, his words laced with venom that his brothers didn't know he had. "Oh, Mikey. Of course you'd think this was a joke." Raph stood up and brought his brother back into an embrace. "Mikey look into my eyes, I never cry." Mikeys cold hard stare met his brothers abnormally soft and gentle one. Raph had tears streaming down his face, his entire body visibly shaking as he finally released his grasp on his brother. Suddenly Don had him, "Mikey I promise I'll make you better. I wont rest until I can safely say you are one hundred percent better, do you understand?" Don wanted to shake him, show him that everyone in the room was terrified out of their minds. "This isn't a joke Mikey, this isn't something people joke about." Don allowed Mikey's haunted stare to fill him with an even greater sorrow. Now it was Leos turn, "Mikey, as your leader I will do everything in my power to make you comfortable and happy until Donny can fully cure you." Mikey could feel his knees getting ready to give as Master Splinter looked his son in the eyes, "You are a true warrior Michelangelo. I believe in the strength of you and your brothers." "So you guys aren't joking?" Mikey looked for anyone to shake their heads, but they didn't. "I really have cancer?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been one month since they discovered Mikey's illness, but already the sweet and mischievous turtle had taken a turn for the worse. Just the other day he had been lazing about with Raph when he went into a coughing fit and hacked up blood. Raph had immediately made his little brother sit down with the promise of water. Mikey was scared, shell, he was more than scared, he was downright terrified. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live and be free with his brothers like he thought he would, but life seemed to have a sick way of tearing down any of the dreams Mikey had ever conjured up. Suddenly someone began to comfort him. Unbeknownst to Mikey, tears were streaming down his innocent young face. He looked around his messy room, Don had put him on bed rest until he began to show signs of recovery. Mikey swung his legs over the side of the bed and lifted himself up. To shell with Donnies plans, he wanted something to eat. "Ah ah ah." Raph grabbed him by the back of his shell and gently laid him back into bed. "Mikey, you gotta get better with your escape plans. Man, I was coddling you and you tried to get up." Mikey scoffed at his big brother. "Mike, I know you aren't always with us up here nowadays," Raph gently tapped his head, "But you have to understand this is for your own good lil' bro."

Don calmly walked in and eyed the two suspiciously, "Whats he doing now?" Raph snickered and merely said, "Oh you know, the usual. Trying to get out of bed and feed himself. Speaking of, I'm gunna go grab something for us to eat." The red masked turtle briskly walked out of the room. "Why cant you guys just treat me like normal?" Mikeys voice was hushed and scared. "Mikey, you know that's not possible. I mean look at yourself, your legs have been giving out on you, your skin is developing yellow patches, and you're coughing up blood. For goodness sake Mikey, you're coughing up blood!" Donny wanted to throw a tantrum, Mikey had been on treatments for three weeks now and his health was deteriorating at an alarming rate still. He should be able to see a slight improvement, right? "Donny, I'm sorry." Mikey had fresh tears rolling down his now yellow tinted cheeks. "Mikey I'm sorry, I'm just scared right now, ok?" Donny came to his brothers side. "I think we're all scared Don." Both brothers looked up and stared at Leo. He was leaning in Mikeys doorway with a morose look on his face. Mikey didn't feel right anymore, he didn't feel like himself. Mike knew that he was supposed to be the one placing smiles on all of his brothers faces, but all he was doing now was lazing about causing tears. "Do you guys hate me?" Mikey looked shocked because he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Why would you even think that Mikey?" Don and Leo simultaneously said. Mikey didn't dare face his brothers and their utterly shocked faces, "Well, I feel like such a burden. Nobody has anytime for themselves anymore because its all about me." Don just shook his head and began to prepare for Mikeys injections. Leo was the one who answered this time, "Michelangelo, you are our brother. It is our job to make sure you are in good health, even at the cost of a little time being spent up." Mikey gave his eldest brother a weak smile, "If you say so, Leo." The blue masked turtle nodded in satisfaction as Raph came back, a whole tray full of food. "Good, because now its time for your treatments for the day." Raph and Leo jumped Mikey and pinned him down. The youngest turtle began to fight against his brothers restraint after he noticed the needles. "There are four now! Last week it was only three!" Mikey let out one of his infamous girly screams. Don groaned, "Mikey this is a necessary evil. If you want to get better we need to up the dosage," Don moved in for the kill, "Now hold still and let me do my job."

Don and Leatherhead were in the lab, researching new methods in treating Mikeys illness. Both scientists were exhausted, this was their second month of research and neither of them were any closer to finding the necessary property to overcome the mutant DNA and get to the cancer cells. Mikeys health wasn't improving, and if Don didn't know any better, he'd say it was getting worse. His little brother had lost another ten pounds, and the yellow patches on his skin were spreading and taking a more prominent role in his skin tone. The worst part in Donnies eyes though, was the fact that everytime Mikey got up his legs would wobble and he'd fall to the ground. "Don! Mikey's going into one of his coughing fits again!" Donatello rushed from his lab with a glass of water and pain killers. Raph had Mikey sitting up, very slowly massaging his shell and telling him stories of when they were little. "Here Mikey, I got you some pain killers and a cup of water. Sip it slowly, we don't need you coughing it all back up." Don took the chair beside Raph and watched as his little brother feebly grabbed the medicine. "Ya need any help Mikey?" Raph asked, pain shimmering in his honey eyes. Mikey shook his head as he downed the pills and cautiously sipped on his cool water. Upon inspection, Don noticed that Mikey had a trickling stream of blood running down from his mouth. He only sighed as he grabbed a small washcloth and wiped it away. "How bout you get some rest Mikey? Its been a long day." Don gently patted his little brothers shoulder. The orange clad turtle nodded before he just passed out.

"Don, do you think he's only staying awake to appease us?" Raph asked. Don looked towards his elder brother and let out a huff of anguish, "Of course he is. He doesn't want us to know how much pain he's really in. Raph, he goes through four of those fits daily, and each one ends in him sleeping for 4 hours. He cant even stand anymore without stumbling and falling!" Don threw his fist into the wall. "Why cant I make him better? Why cant he start talking and goofing around like he used to?" Dons body began to quaver with sobs. "Im the smart one! I should be able to fix him and make it so we can go back to our old lives, but instead I'm sitting here coming up with jack shit watching my only baby brother die!" Donny fell to his knees, a piercing wail escaping from his lips. "Look Brainiac, sitting here isn't going to help Mikey. Go get a little sleep yourself, you've been up for the past five days." Don picked himself up and shook his head, "But I almost have the new hormonal therapy perfected! If I could get that completed I might be able to find a proper way of curing him!" Raph smiled only briefly before he reinforced his point with physical damage, "Bed, now!" Raph hoisted Donny up by his shell and dragged the intellectual turtle into his machine filled bedroom. "Don, we need you just as much as we need Mikey. This means occasionally getting a little shut eye and letting me and Leo watch after Mike." Raph tossed Donny onto his bed and grinned, "Understand?" Don groaned before he fell back, "But I have coffee on the burner!" Raph raised an eyebrow before he cracked his knuckles. "Suddenly I'm exhausted! Night Raph!" Don flipped himself over and closed his eyes. "Thats what I thought." Raph turned out the lights and left Don to sleep.

_ "Leo? Raph? Mikey?" Don peaked around the corner of his little brothers room. "Anyone here?" The home seemed empty, an eerie silence drifted around the room like a spirit. Don aimlessly wandered the lair, looking for any of his brothers. Finally, he found everyone in the dojo. All three of their heads were bowed, only a single candle illuminated the room. "Hey guys, we meditating?" Don smiled as he went to join his brothers. Suddenly the room was engulfed in a flash of light, and only for a split second did Don see what they were really doing here. A pair of worn and used nunchuka, his little brothers famous orange mask, and a small picture of Mikey with a black bow and ribbons lay on the alter surrounding a small but elegant orange urn. The symbols of innocence, purity, and joy were the only adornments on the small pot of death. "No. Mikey's alive!" Don fell beside his brothers as he looked upon his little brothers funeral arrangement. "Donatello..." His families voice called out to him. "Why didn't you save him Donny?" Leo looked at him through tears. "I thought ya were the smart one." Raphs voice intervened. "My son, how could you let this happen?" Master Splinter held a look of disappointment and sorrow. "No! You guys have it all wrong, Mikeys alive and well. This is only a dream!" Donny buried his face in his hands. "This isn't real. Mikey is fine. I'm going to save him!"_

Don awoke, gasping for breath. "It was only a dream." He hugged his knees to his chest, "Which means I have to get busy with that cure." Don rushed from his room and threw himself back into his research. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Mikey. Don began to lose track of time as someone roughly grabbed his shoulder. "Nice try Don, you were only asleep for two hours. Go back to bed and relax." He narrowed his eyes and glared at Raph, "Not after the dream I just had." He pushed Raph away and tried to bury himself in his work again. "Donny, we've all had those dreams." He sighed, "It just means we have to keep praying it all works. We cant run ourselves ragged because at that point we wont be any use to Mikey." Donny shook his head, "I need to find the proper treatment Raph. Don't try and stop me." Raph sighed and walked away, there wasn't any stopping Donny now. He knew that look, and it meant Don was going to drive himself to shell and back trying to fix Mikey.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get him on his side!" Dons frantic voice began to order his brothers around. "But Don!" Raph and Leo were frantic. "No buts, get him on his side now! We don't need him choking to death!" Mikey had fallen unconscious three days ago, and he had all of his brothers worried sick. Don had been working on his treatment for three months now, and he was still coming up empty handed. "Leo get a trashcan! Raph rub his shell and make sure he doesn't start choking. I'm going to get his treatments." Raph could only watch as his baby brother threw up, his body violently retching up the meager breakfast of toast and water he had been force fed this morning. "You're going to be okay Mikey. You just gotta be." Raph soothingly rubbed his brothers back like Donny had taught him. He kept listening for Mikeys slow and shallow breaths. Mikey's room didn't even feel like a bedroom anymore. The IV drip kept getting in everyones way, along with the heart monitor and unfortunately the occasional breathing mask. About two weeks ago Mikey had stopped breathing after one of his coughing fits, this had scared everyone so badly that Donny had placed an oxygen mask and everything up there. Leo returned with the bucket and placed it by Mikey, "Has he stopped vomiting yet?" Leo let out a huff as he diligently watched Mikey. "No, but one of his breaths just sputtered, get the mask ready. After the injections he'll only get worse." Leo muttered something silently and got to work, first checking to make sure everything was correctly hooked up. Don rushed in with the shots, eying his only little brother before sterilizing the injection site. "Once this is done I need Leo to attach his breathing mask. Make sure to watch him in case he does vomit again, we don't need his airway blocked." The three brothers watched as six hormonal therapy shots were injected into their littlest brothers arm. Each one causing Mikey to violently spasm. "Raph, check to make sure his mouth is clean real quick." Raph nodded, grabbed his glove and took the cotton swab and cleaned the rest of the vomit from Mikeys mouth. "Don, you got any water? Mikey might go into a fit." "Yea, here." Don seemed elsewhere as he watched his brothers hook Mikey up to the machine. Don sighed as he walked out of the room, leaving Mikey in the care of Leo and Raph. These had been the roughest three months of his life, the home was so empty without Michelangelo's constant talking and video games. Suddenly he kicked something furry, looking down he saw Klunk. He hated that cat, it only reminded him that Mikey was no longer fir enough to take care of it. Why couldn't he fix him? Why wasn't Mikey showing any signs of recovery!? Don felt the rage he kept under lock and key boil up. Looking over he punched Raphs stupid punching bag that seemed to always need repairs. It was hopeless, this was the end of the world as the four turtles knew it.

The fourth month was spent with little signs of life from Mikey, he had been out cold for a whole month and Don had to check his vitals every two hours to make sure he hadn't passed. Every night he jolted awake in panic, afraid that he had lost his baby brother. It was a horrible existence, holding coffee in your hands that you would never really drink, its sole purpose a method of relaxation and warmth. Mikey had a feeding tube now, a complex surgery Donny wasn't sure he could pull off, but he did. Don didn't train anymore, training was the only break Raph and Leo got from Mikey, besides sleeping, and Don didn't dare refuse them that alone time. His hands hadn't stopped shaking for weeks now, he was constantly tired, and had lost ten pounds just by refusing to eat at the scheduled mealtimes. He wanted to tell his brothers it would all be ok, that Mikey would make a full recovery and they'd be out beating up bad guys again, but nowadays Don had doubts. He had thought about attempting to remove Mikeys lymph nodes, but each one of them was infected and Mike would need at least three to survive three to survive. Not to mention most were located in spots under his plastron. "Don! He woke up!" Donny couldn't believe his ears, "This better not be a joke Leo!" Don roared as he rushed up to his brother. Raph and Leo had the orange clad turtle wrapped up in a huge embrace, all three of them had the waterworks going. "Hey Mikey, how ya doing?" Don gently coaxed his little brother to talk. Mikey gave him a faint smile, "Awful." Mikey gave a dry laugh before he started coughing up blood. "Here, its a cup of water." Mikey eagerly took it and knocked back a whole gulp. Frightened, Donny snatched the cup back, "Take it easy Mikey, no need to choke yourself." Raph smiled at his brother, "Yea shell for brains, take sips of it." Raph reached over and gave his youngest brother a noogie. "Great, now can I have my water back?" Mikey croaked out. "Yea, here ya go you goob." Don smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time since they had found out. An hour and two morphine shots later, Mikey was back to his usual goofy self. He was still moving slowly and painfully, but once Donny had his video games and the largest T.V hooked up in his room, the four brothers Finally, the elder brothers had gotten sick of being beaten by Mikey and had all gone to catch up on a little rest. Don, on the other hand, stayed and started his weekly physical. Slowly Don took all the information he needed, he was ecstatic to find Mikey had gained back about eight pounds and his blood pressure was back under wraps. What he wasn't happy about was that Mikeys oxygen intake was low, his white cells still greatly outnumbered his red, and he appeared to have a slight fever. Oh well, the road to recovery was long and strenuous, and Don was almost positive Mikey was well on his way there. It was a start. That's when Don heard his little beeper went off. Mikey stopped breathing. Don couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wasted no time bounding back into Mikeys room. Mikey lay on his bed convulsing, vomit dribbling down the side of his face. "Leo! Raph! Mikeys going into a fit! I need assistance!" Don rushed over to his baby brother and turned him onto his side, gently patting his back in order to unclog his airways. "C'mon Mikey?! How could you do this to me? You were doing so good!" Raph growled as he took over for Don. Leo trailed with a bucket in his arms. "Where do you need me Donny?" Don mumbled something to himself before finally looking to Leo, "Stay there and start getting the breathing mask prepared." Leo did as he was told as Don prepared a sedative. Before he could administer it, Mikey threw up again. "Ok, I'm going to have to get any excess bile out of his throat. Raph, hand me the gloves." Raph obliged and handed Don the necessary tools. The process seemed to take forever, but finally Mikey was breathing again. Don kicked himself for leaving his little brother alone for five minutes. That could been it, Mikey could died and it would've been because he had failed to take care of him properly.

Mikey slept another two days before he finally re awoke. This time Don was there to greet the youngest turtle, "Hey, cant leave you for five minutes without you going into a fit can I?" Donny was smiling. "No, you shouldn't trust me to be by myself." Mikey let out a stifled laugh."On a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in?" Donny needed to collect some information. "Heh, that's an easy one. Eleven." Mikey made Donny feel as if nothing were wrong, even when the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Again Donny sat there and gave him painkillers that they both knew wouldn't even put a dent in the pain he was feeling. They made small talk for awhile before Mikey asked Donny a surprising question, "Donny, am I going to die?" Don found himself at a loss for words, he couldn't answer that question truthfully, "Well, I cant tell as of right now, but I can safely guess you'll pull through and make a grand recovery." This brought a massive smile to Michelangelo's face. "I love you Donny." Mikey said with a grin from ear to ear. "I love you to Mikey."


	4. Chapter 4

Don was pleased to see that all but one key factor of Mikeys health had leveled out. His white cell count was still greatly out of control, and Don knew that it had only gotten worse in the past month. Mikey didn't seem to care, he was up and about on good days, tormenting his brothers like he always had. Yet Mikey still had those days where he'd wake and almost immediately go into a fit. For Mikey, a good day was one where he didn't have a fit at all, and those days were slowly dwindling. Don sighed as he slowly paced around Mikeys room. The small and annoying radio was playing some dumb country song that Mikey would hate if he woke up, but right as Don was about to switch the radio off something stopped him. He listened intently as the slow rhythmic words filled him with grief.

_You're going to miss this._

_You're going to want this back._

_You're going to wish these days,_

_Hadn't gone by so fast._

Don didn't want to turn the radio off now, the words seemed to be just for him. A country lullaby, Don couldn't believe it. Mikey had always said to him that there was a song for every situation, and listening to this melodic tune finally brought Don to his knees in tears. He loved his little brother.

_These are the good times._

_So take a good look around._

_You may not know it now._

_But you're going to miss this._

"Donny, turn off that crappy country music." Mikey began to writhe on his bed. Letting off a gentle smile Don did as he was told. "Need some pain killers Mikey?" Mikey grumbled some obscenity so Don took that as a yes. Returning with his medicine and treatments, Don saw that Mikey had dozed back off. "Heh, chuckle head." Donny laid everything out carefully as he just sat down beside his little brother again. He seemed so frail, so small and insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Don knew better, Mikey was one of the most important parts of his life. His excessive nagging for stuff, his once horribly messy room that now looked, felt, and smelled like a hospital room,and all of the goofy pranks he had pulled throughout the years were all things Donny missed. "You're going to make it, okay Mikey? You just have to." Don wiped the tears away from his eyes as the country song he had heard earlier echoed in his ears. "Im sorry I never appreciated you Mikey." Don buried his face into his brother plastron and cried. "I miss you so much, and you're not even gone."

Raph watched from the hall as Donny pleaded with Mikey to pull through. The skin around his eyes and mouth were yellow, he was nothing more than bones, and his once bright blue eyes were now gray. Raph hated that he was watching both of his little brothers die. He'd never say it to his face, but Raph knew Donny was dying on the inside. He didn't eat or sleep anymore, afraid of the nightmares that would ensue. His sole source of nutrition was coffee, and he wanted to make Don understand that he was killing himself. He couldn't keep going like this and be healthy. Raph let out a huff of annoyance before he walked into Mikeys room. Gently he rested his hand on Dons shoulder, "Don, its ok. He's just sleeping." Don turned his head to look at his brother, a glare in his eyes, "So you don't miss Mikey running around tormenting you? You don't miss his girly screams everytime jumped out and said boo? You..don't..miss..him..playing..all..those..stupid..video..games?" Dons body shook like a leaf as Raph brought him in for a hug, "Donny, of course I miss all of that. You just gotta hold out hope that we'll be back to that in no time." He patted his little brothers shoulder, "It'll all work out Donny, ya just gotta believe that." "But that's the thing Raph, what if it doesn't?" Donnies brown eyes shimmered. "Then we're still a family, just a lil' worse fer wear." Raph sighed, he wasn't very good at playing the big brother role. "But it will Don. Mikey'll pull through and we'll all be a family again." Donny made the attempt to laugh, but no sound came out. "I just cant watch him go, Raph. It was my job to save him." Don tore himself away from his older brother and began to repeatedly punch the wall. "Why. Cant. I. Save. Him!" Raph grabbed the enraged Don and spun him around. "Im the only hot head around here, calm down before you hurt yourself." Raph looked down and noticed Dons knuckles were scraped open and bloody. "Too late. Come on genius." Raph sat Donny down and cleaned off his knuckles with disinfectant. "Ow! That stings!" Don growled in anger. "Well maybe ya shouldn't go around punching walls like me." Raph offered a small and sheepish smirk. Donny let out a big sigh as he leaned back, "I just don't know what to do. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do."

Raph looked down at Mikey, he had been by his littlest brothers side for the past three days. Somebody had to, Mikey barely could talk and tell people what he needed, so Raph had volunteered to be his personal servant. "Hey Mike, ya wanna play some video games like we used to?" Raph looked into his little brothers dull gray eyes. Mikeys trembling hands held four small envelopes, his voice was so frail Raph barely heard him speak, "Give these to everyone. Ya know, once I'm gone." Tears stung in Raphs eyes as he gently took them, "Mikey, you're gunna be just fine. Stop worrying so much." Mikey couldn't help but let out a fake laugh at this, "You're actually kinda funny Raphie." The world spun around Mikey as he lay back down, his head throbbing in pain. "Mikey, you're just be dramatic. Don's gunna fix ya right up and we'll go back ta bashing bad guys heads in." The sickly turtle nodded, "Well can you keep them for me? Just in case?" Raph tried to hide his face, "Yea, Mikey. I'll keep 'em just in case." Mikey's breath sputtered, "I just wanna let you know, I love you Raph. You were an awesome big brother." Raph felt his entire body choke up with a sob, "You've always been an annoying pest, but I love you to Mikey." This time Mikey really laughed. "I aim to please."

The three brothers lay around Mikeys bed. He was gasping for breath even with the breathing mask on. They were all talking and joking around like nothing was wrong, even though everyone knew that Mikey wasn't doing well. They fell into a peaceful silence as they watched Raph throw a game so that Mikey could win. "You know something, I never did thank you guys." Mikey said, his voice shaky and weak. "Thank us for what, Mikey?" Leo was confused. "For giving me a good life, for being the best big brothers a guy could ask for." Mikey tried to take in a breath, but it sounded as if he had only choked, "You guys gotta solve your own problems now. I'm not gonna be there to make everyone feel better with a stupid joke." Mikey saw that all three of his brothers had tears streaming down their faces. "Stop talking like that! You're going to be just fine Mikey. I have your new treatment all planned out, it'll work for sure." Donny held his hand out, desperately trying to make his little brother understand. Mikey laid his head back, he looked to Don. "Donny?" Mikey's small and frail voice called for his older brother. "Im here buddy, what do you need?" Dons hands wrapped around those of his sweet baby brother. "Did, did I beat it Donny?" His voice was raspy and seemed so distant. Tears sprung up in Dons eyes as he nodded, "Yea, Mikey. You beat it." Raph and Leo watched from the sidelines, pained looks on their faces. "Yea little brother, you beat it." Both brothers whispered together. "So I did it?" Mikey had a mischievous grin on his face. "Yea Mikey, you kicked cancers shell." Don patted him on the head. Mikey snuggled into the bed as he closed his eyes, "Im tired, I'm gunna get a little sleep. I love you guys." This time his voice was barely a whisper. "We love you to Mikey, all of us." The three brothers came in close and kissed the top of his head. The heart monitor went off, Don slowly walked over and checked Mikeys pulse, just to be sure. "You battled cancer for 6 moths, two weeks, three days, and 16 hours. You did good little brother." Don slowly unplugged the heart monitor, "You did good." Leo let out a growl before he ran from the room, but Don and Raph just let him go. They would all grieve in different ways, Leo's would just be filled with anger. Raph came up and wrapped Donny in a hug, not wanting to let go of his only little brother. "It's not your fault Don, it was just his time." For the first time in a month Don broke down and just let himself be held, "I know, but nobody should have to die this young." They looked at Mikey, he seemed so peaceful laying there. He looked like he would wake up in a few hours and challenge them all to a round of video games, whooping there shells and gloating about once he'd won, but they all knew better. "Why does he look so happy Donny?" Raph didn't like it, this was a moment of grief but Mikey wouldn't stop smiling. "Its his final gift to us Raph, he wants us to be happy even though hes not here to do it himself." With that the brothers fell to the ground and sobbed.

* * *

Okay, this is an apology to all of those people who weren't expecting death. I did not originally intend to make this about death, it kina just happened. If you'd like I will write a happy ending and will glady buy you a new heart. Again, Im so sorry.


	5. Author Update

Okay, as of now I am turning this into a tragedy series. All happy ending will be compiled into their own story once the series is over. Be on the watch for Raphs Struggle, Dons Breakdown, and Leos Surrender. Note! There will not be any more deaths after this series is over. There might be one, but it wont be any of the turtles. Good news right? Maybe, you'll have to read and find out! :D I would like to say I'm going to update these as soon as possible, but I do have school and other obligations to take care of. What I can do is update this every week. Thanks for understanding, and I hope to you guys read my next story.


	6. Chapter 5

The urn was majestically crafted, with a fiery orange glaze and a white inlay. Raph loved the Japanese symbols Master Splinter had chosen for it. They were the best atributes of Mikeys personality, innocence, joy, and courage. Raphs dreams had depicted it with all but innocence, Mikeys pranks had blinded him to the purity his brother had held. After they had discovered his illness, Raph had seen it finally. He saw a young boy who was scared and helpless, because finally Mikey had come across a problem he couldn't joke about. Mikeys face at that exact moment haunted Raph, his pleading blue eyes spoke that of helplessness and fear. Raph sighed as he finally set Mikeys orange mask beside the urn, swearing a silent vow of protection and remembrance. He came to rest beside Master Splinter who had already placed the urn on the alter.

Don was next, Mikeys battle nexus medal of honor hung in his hands. Swaying back and forth like its owner had previously done in jovial pestering. The small token spoke of Michelangelo's valor and courage, his warrior inside. Late one night Mikey confessed to Don he didn't want to die from illness, but as the warrior Master Splinter had said he was. Don had faced him with seriousness and told him that this was the greatest battle anyone could ever face, and even if it took his life he had died battling. Gently he hung the medal on the urn, whispering a goodbye to the only little brother he would ever have. He wanted so badly to see Mikeys real smile just one last time, not that fake one he'd put on just to make his brothers think he was ok. He had spent so much time in his life reading to Mikey, trying to make him understand the things he did. Leo's hand fell onto Dons shoulder, but Donny brushed it off, "Im not done, Leo." Leo only nodded before he took a step back. "Mikey, me and you were a team all our own. We stood for the lighter side of ninjitsu, but you were still one of the greatest warriors I have ever seen. You had a mind all your own, and I wish I could say the same about me." Donny stood up and left the stand, leaving a little piece of himself there with Mikey.

Finally Leo came to the alter, Mikeys nunchuka in his hands. Leo had been meditating for four days, not once getting up. His face showed no emotions, he had blocked his heart up with fury and rage, not daring to let his sorrow free. He gave a bow of appreciation as he set the nunchuka on both sides of the urn, completing the link to Mikey. Before he stepped down though, Leo chanted a token of gratitude and sorrow. Finally, he took his place beside his family.

"Michelangelo no longer lives on this plane, my sons. He has given us all the gift of his presence, something very few will ever get to say. Be proud in that knowledge, and be comforted by the fact that he was your brother. Know that he never wanted any of you to feel sorrow, and actively sought out each of your smiles. He was sweet and kind, a man with a heart of gold. He reminded me much of my Master Yoshi in some aspects of his personality, just like the rest of you. Michelangelo always had something to say, and was never shy in voicing his opinion. He was both lenient and strong willed, traits he learned by observing his elder brothers. I myself take pride in the fact that he has a statue beside my own in the Battle Nexus, and I am proud to call him my son. No parent should ever have to outlive their child, and I have never truly gotten that saying up until now. It as if a piece of me has faded away into the oblivion, when I know he has only gone to a higher plane. Michelangelo was the purest warrior I have ever seen, he fought with honor, skill, and humiliation. I only wish he could have shown focus. Now my sons, let us meditate." The three boys bowed before their Sensei as they all began to focus their chi on Mikeys. Each boy prayed for one last chance to hold him and tell him they cared. The first to find him was Leonardo, he had been intent on doing this for days and had vowed to let nothing stop him from hugging his baby brother.

The world around Leo was subtle, there were no bright colors and defining lines. It was calm and peaceful, there were no distractions to keep you from training. Mikey stood before him, doing katas none of them had even dared try. He moved with grace and focus, something the orange masked turtle only ever showed when he was completely serious. Leo was proud to witness his little brother displaying that which he never had truly mastered. Mikey was the only thing in this world that had defining lines and colors. His bright orange mask stood out, nearly blinding Leo as Mikey finally turned to face him. "Leonardo, it is wonderful to see you once again." Mikey came before his brother and bowed. His words, his grace made Leo feel like a small child in comparison to Mikey. "I take it our meeting is brief, but will be touching none the less." Leo smiled as he brought Mikey into a hug, something neither of the brothers expected, "I'm proud of you Mikey." The strong and powerful demeanor Mikey had once put on vanished as he melted into his brothers embrace, "Really Leo?" Leo nodded his head as he let him go, "You are a strong warrior Mikey, I am truly honored to say I have fought beside the Battle Nexus Champion, but mostly my brother." Mikey let out a sigh he was at a loss for words, so he quickly changed the subject, "This plane is supposed to be peaceful. I don't like peaceful Leo." Leo let out a small snort of amusement as he looked his little brother in the eye, "Of course you don't." Mikey shrugged, he had missed his brothers teasing, "I wish you would've found me on a good plane. Maybe then we could of kicked some shell like we used to." Leo looked to his brother for a moment, "Why do you say that? This plane is wonderful, and you have sixteen years of me beating your shell on the physical plane to make up for it." Mikey let out a snort of annoyance, "Yea, perfect for you." Mikeys words sunk in then, he had never taken into consideration what others wanted. He had always assumed what he was doing was best, "Mikey, I'm so sorry." The elder brothers hands came to rest beside him. Leo hung his head in humiliation. "Don't sweat it, Leo. You always did what was best for us." Mikey's optimistic comment gave Leo some peace, but he would never forget the lesson his youngest brother had just taught him. Leo could feel the world around him grow fainter, but before he left he brought his little brother into an embrace, "I love you Mikey." "I love you to Leo." The words rang in Leos head as he finally came to rest on the physical plane. He was exhausted and let sleep take him in.

Raph was the next to find him, the world he awoke to was grainy and dark. The bustling streets of New York were eerily quiet. A dark figure came from the shadows, the only color Raph could make out was orange. "Mikey? Is it you?" Raph stepped a little closer, his hand outstretched, pleading for it to be his baby brother." The strangers own hand came to rest upon Raphaels. Mikey stepped from the shadows, a mischievous grin spread from ear to ear. "So, let me guess. Your ugly mug misses me?" Somehow, Mikes comment didn't bother Raph. The hothead was just to happy to see his little brother, "Of course I missed ya. Wha' kinda big brother would I be if I didn't?" Raph placed Mikey in a headlock, but released him in fear of inflicting harm. "Im not sick here Raphie, you can beat me up." Mikeys voice seemed so full of life, so happy here. It almost made up for those long and painful months Mikey had endured, almost. It was tempting, but Raph wanted his final memories of Mikey to be of joy and not anger. "Ya, but bein a good big brother means wanting ya happy." He chuckled softly, "Ya shell for brains." This earned him a sigh, "Raph, I only ever wanted you guys to be happy. It doesn't matter what I want." Mikey's blue eyes burned with life, so different from the gentle ones Raph remembered. "Mikey, ya cant possibly mean that. You're the baby, that kind of burden should never be yours to carry." Raphs brow contorted in anger. He wasn't mad at Mikey, he was mad at himself. Raphs eyes snapped close as questions raced through his usually thick skull. How could he have not seen this? How could he let Mikey carry this responsibility for sixteen years and not do anything to help? What kind of big brother was he? Raph opened his eyes and looked at Mikey. He was a child again, barely six years old. "What da shell? How'd ya do that?" The young Mikey gave him a smile, "This isn't the plane of the living. Once you come here, you see what you want to Raph. Your heart wanted me to be a little kid again, so here I am." He smiled and did a flip, "Im a little kid again." He gave Mikey a nod, "Yea, I guess I kinda did. I wanted you to be how we were when we were just kids. Happy." It was Mikeys turn to be upset, "I never said I wasn't happy Raph. Making you guys happy was my passion. It brought me many hours of joy. I made you guys happy, and in turn you made me happy." Mikey gently lifted his small and pudgy arm. Raph gratefully took it, "Then maybe its because I don't think this is fair. Its not supposed to go like this Mike. It was supposed to be Leo, me, Donny, and then you. You're the baby, you shouldn't have been the first to go." Raph began to cry, "You weren't supposed to die." Silently, Mikey brought his brother into a hug, his age restored, "Cry not because I have died, but because I have lived." This only made Raph cry harder, "I love you Mikey." His little brother only held him tighter, "I love you to Raphie." Raphs eyes snapped open, tears still in his eyes. He was back, back to the world without Mikey. The experience reminded him of a promise he had made to his baby brother, and Raph quickly went to retrieve the notes.

Don found himself in his lab, the machines around him let off whirling and whooshing noises. His three fingered hand became clenched. "So I failed?! I cant find my only little brother? I cant say goodbye!" His voice rose. The last sentence wasn't a question, but a horribly true statement. "Hey Donny!" Don spun around, because there, hanging from a pipe on the ceiling, was Mikey. The orange masked turtle had his usual goofy grin spread wide. "Mikey!" Don lept up and took his little brother down to the floor. Donny had Mikey wrapped up in a big hug. He was sobbing uncontrollably as Mikey tried to calm him down. "I thought...I thought I lost you." Don managed to whisper in between tears. "You cant lose me. I'm the little brother!" Mikey teased, and just that made Don feel a million times better. "Is this real Mikey?" He whimpered, his crying now sniffles. "What do you think?" Mikey stuck his tongue out of his mouth, something Donny had once found annoying, but now missed terribly. "I think you're being my goob of a little brother, so no." His voice was barely a whisper, afraid of the response he was going to get. "Donny, I don't have a physical vessel anymore, but I'm real." Mikey gingerly touched Dons plastron, "I can touch you. I can comfort you. Shell Donny, you can see me cant you?" Don gave him a quick nod. "Then I'm real." Don raised his hand to point something out, but Mikey cut him off, "And I'm not a hologram. You cant touch holograms. Raphie boy found that out the hard way. Twice." Mikeys eye ridges lept up at the last word. This caused Donny to chuckle. This might not be the real Mikey, but he wouldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers. "Alright. You're real! I surrender." Don shot his hands up playfully, going along with his only little brother. Don knew better than to waste these moments, the moments he would never have again. "Donny, you're being dramatic! You can always come visit me, silly turtle." A bewildered expression crossed Dons face, "How did you?" "Simple!" The orange mask turtle once again budged in, "I spent sixteen years with you, I know your facial expressions." Don let out a sob, he truly would miss this. Mikeys ramblings, his incoherent train of thought, the trail of explosions he left behind. "I don't have to leave you right? I can stay here with you." Don nuzzled himself into Mikeys plastron, nearly taking them both down. "Donny, you cant live your life in the past. Someone needs to keep an eye on Leo and Raph, make sure they don't get themselves into trouble." Dons brown eyes locked onto Mikeys baby blue ones. "Don't dwell on my death Donatello, because eventually you'll find yourself in your own grave with nothing to show for it but an empty heart." Mikeys three fingered hand clamped down on his shoulder, "Tell Raph to give you guys the letters. They both could sense their time drawing to a close, so Don didn't question it. "I love you Mikey." Don only hugged him closer. "I love you more Donny." The purple masked turtles eyes snapped open, immediately falling on a small unopened letter. The handwriting scribbled out his name, and was without a doubt Mikeys.

* * *

What has Mikey left for his brothers? The epilogue will explain all. :)


	7. Epilogue

Don gingerly grabbed the small letter. The smooth paper felt amazing against his reptilian skin. It even had pizza grease stains on it. No matter what condition Mikey had been in, the goofy turtle had loved his pizza. He gently ripped it open, laying the dirty envelope to the side. Much to the purple masked turtles surprise, it wasn't a note, but a picture. The photo was crumpled and torn in a few places, but it didn't bother Donny. The small note that Mikey had scribbled out for him was short, but the words were large and sloppy.

"_Don't dwell on my death, Donatello, but on the **memories** I've left behind."_

Tears burned in the corners of Dons eyes, but a small smile had formed on his lips. When had Mikey become a poet? Donny could only figure it had been when he came face to face with his own mortality. A way of making up for the time he'd be losing. The picture was what really got to Donny, because in the picture he and Mikey were cuddled up on the couch. Mikeys sweet and mischievous face was buried in Dons plastron. Mikey was asleep, but Donny wasn't, He was gently tucking his little brother in. Donny remembered that night, it had been the first night Mikey had thought of death. He had mumbled something about Donny leaving him, so he begged Donny to never let them drift apart, and Donny had wholeheartedly agreed. Don felt that somehow, even in death, Mikey would keep that promise. In memories. The dead vessel he had left behind was not his brother. He was a lifeless stranger that just happened to look similar, but the memories they each had of Mikey were his brothers heart and soul. Something that united the living with the dead, as long as they drew breath, their baby brother lived on.

Raphs hands were shaking as he looked at the picture in his hands. It was of him and Mikey, when they had been just little kids. They both had large grins on their faces as they snuck up on a meditating Leo. They had just gotten done with a discussion that Raph had long since forgotten. Mikey, being so inquisitive, asked Raph why he was always angry. He had asked if Raph even knew what happy was. Raph, being the hothead that he was, had immediately slapped Mikey on the back of the head, telling him that his pain was his happiness. Maybe that's where he went wrong as a big brother.

"_**Happiness** is the key to life, Raphael. Don't block it out with anger and rage."_

"I see dat now Mike..." His grip slightly crumpled the photo, "And I promise I wont." A single tear slipped down his emerald cheek, and at the same time he felt a warm, furry body against his ankle. Looking down, Raph saw his brothers stupid orange cat. Klunk gazed up at Raph, her tiny and squeaky meow ringing out. Raph picked up his brothers pet and scratched behind her ear causing her to purr. Before she could get away, Raph brought the cat into a hug and let out a sob. Instead of running away and hiding from her least liked turtle, Klunk stayed and allowed him to love her. She was his last physical link to Mikey, and even she understood her newly gained importance.

Leonardo could hear soft sobs coming from throughout the home. He figured that whatever Mikey had left for them was extremely heart felt _. _Leo's hands shook as he carefully slipped his own picture from its small and dirty envelope. The picture he received was of the first time he and Mikey had sparred. They had their practice weapons, smiles graced each boys face. When it was all fun and games, when Leo was still just as innocent as Mikey was. They were still whole, Leo didn't feel fault and anger and Mikey was still oblivious to the real evil in the world.

"_All memories are good, Leonardo. As long as you spent them with those you **loved**."_

Tears threatened to run for the first time since he had passed, Leo could barely breath. Sorrow was choking him, and all he could do was whisper out apologies. "Im sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't make you smile just one last time. I'm sorry you didn't get to live life to the fullest like you had always dreamed. I'm so sorry, Michelangelo." He howled in anguish as he rocked back and forth, "Im sorry." Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around him. Don and Raph let him cry, he needed it. Leo couldn't keep these dangerous emotions forever.

The final envelop could only mean more tears, but Raph opened it anyway. They each smirked at his selection. It was all four of them together. They were ten, at most, but they all seemed so young and innocent. Mikey was jumping over Raph, and Leo and Don were smirking at the anger that was etched on the hotheads face. It clicked in Dons head then, "He wanted us to remember how quickly we all grew up, and how the fun disappeared with us." Don let out a small huff, "He was our fun." Raph and Leo only sobbed harder. Donny tucked the picture away, and softly he heard his and Mikeys last song in the background. How very true that was, he did miss it. Don missed everything now, their childhood, their teenaged years, even the past six months because at least he still had his baby brother. The purple banded turtle joined his older brothers, Mikeys final message to them echoed in his head.

"_No matter where we are, we will __**always **__be brothers."_

* * *

Thanks for all the support to everyone who read this! Raphs Struggle should be up in a day or two, but this is the end of Mikeys Battle. Cant wait for you guys to see what I have in store for Raphael!


End file.
